Hogwarts Life Through Song
by MagicLastsForever
Summary: A collection of songfics based around characters from the series- at the moment i'll focus on the first gen, but i'll hopefully branch out into the next gen as well. Warning the songs i use will reflect my music taste so prepare for some random choices


Ballroom Blitz- songfic for the Yule ball

_Hahaa my bad for anyone subjected to reading this before- forbidden-lover1, i think you were right my dear- clearly on something... anyway couldn't fing the part about dear prof mcgonagall you said but if theres any spelling mistakes- i am truly sorry :/_

_Are you ready, Steve? Aha.  
>Andy? Yeah! Mick? OK.<br>Alright, fellas, let's go!_

Harry P.O.V

I looked in the mirror, once again attempting to pat my mess of hair down, but as usual to no success. I sighed, realising that it was a lost battle, and turned around to the remaining members of the dorm, Neville long since having left to meet Ginny. I looked to Seamus and realised with immense satisfaction that he was having an even worse time of trying to look presentable than I had being previously. Finally he slumped on the bed, "It's no use." He yelled looking around the room, "Do any of you know any way I can possibly make my eyebrows less well, singed, looking?" Now being the excellent friends we were, Dean, Ron and I took one look at Seamus and then each other and immediately burst into fits of laughter.

After recovering from our minor bout of hysteria, I turned around to face the others again and said "Are you ready Ron?" **"Aha,"** "Dean?" **"Yeah,"** "Seamus," **"OK."** Alright fellas, let's go…."

_Oh it's been getting so hard  
>Livin' with the things you do to me, aha<br>Oh my dreams are getting so strange  
>I'd like to tell you everything I see<br>Oh, I see a man at the back  
>As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun<br>And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
>'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one<em>

Ron P.O.V

As I watched Hermione walk into the Great Hall, with ruddy Viktor Krum no less, I felt my stomach drop faster than Snape could possibly ever run from shampoo. In an attempt to ignore the voice in the back of my head, that always sounded like mum, saying 'well Ronald, this explains the dreams,' I turned and violently kicked at the table on my left. Honestly I don't know what I expected but the pain that shot up my foot was bloody horrendous! Cursing I made my way to the nearest chair, where I slumped down, closed my eyes and drifted away to my own personal Yule Ball where Hermione was sitting beside me cradling my poor, injured foot and conjuring up a plate of treacle tart faster than you can say 'Accio double stuff.'

I suddenly and violently woke up, looking around for the source of the offensive noise that had woken me when I noticed Dumbledore standing on the stage, wearing bright green dress robes, fluorescent yellow pointy shoes, and of all things, instead of his half-moon glasses, he had bloody red contacts, for god only knows what reason. Out of shock more than anything I practically yelled "Bloody Hell," and I was getting ready to shrink into, my seat some more when I realised that my sentiment was being echoed around the hall. Dumbledore smirked to himself and began to speak when I noticed Hermione standing in the corner. "Well it's now or never," I mumbled to myself, but just as I was about to make my way over to her that bloody pretentious prat Krum appeared and twirled her out onto the dance floor again. 'Well there goes that idea, you bloody coward' I thought as I changed directions to the drinks table, 'if only you had asked her to begin with."

_Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
>And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving<em>

Hermione P.O.V

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron making his way through the crowd with a determined look on his face as he headed in my direction. As usual whenever he was merely in the same room as me I felt my heart begin to beat out of control, and just as I was about to turn and acknowledge him, Viktor reappeared. I couldn't help but sigh to myself thinking how if I had just sucked up my pride and waited for Ron to notice that I was, well, 'a girl' I might of at least felt comfortable tonight, I mean Viktor was great and all and I was having fun, but it felt, well, forced.

It was then that I noticed Dumbledore had come to the end of his speech, and, after making lightning shoot from his wand, moon walked off the stage, which I must admit was, in the words of Ron, 'bloody awesome,' and it was then without further ado that Viktor took my hand and twirled me back out onto the dance floor.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
>And the man at the back said<br>Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
>And the girl in the corner said<br>Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
>Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz<br>Ballroom blitz__  
><em>

Harry P.O.V

I had long since abandoned any hope of cutting in on Cedric and stealing Cho away for the night, so I had at last decided to vacate to the nearest table. As I was making my way towards the table where Ron was standing with a sour expression on his face, I heard Dumbledore yell "Everyone attack." My immediate reaction was one of sheer terror as I turned and got ready to fight whatever invisible force had attacked in the split second in which I'd turned. It was then that I saw Dumbledore pull out his best dance number, and twirl McGonagall away to the other end of the dance floor. Shaking my head ruefully I continued on my way towards Ron, when I suddenly bumped into Hermione, who had a less than pleased expression on her face as she attempted, in vain, to extract herself from Krum's presence, "Sorry Harry, it's gotten intense. You don't happen to want to dance do you? She asked with a pleading expression?" "Nah, I think I'm all right, why don't you ask Ron?" I asked, attempting to not grin, "He looks awful lonesome all by himself over there." "Hence the reason I asked you Harry, you also looked 'awful lonesome' as well" and with that I walked away muttering over to where Ron was standing.

_I'm reaching out for something  
>Touching nothing's all I ever do<br>Oh, I softly call you over  
>When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha<br>Now the man in the back  
>Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky<br>And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner  
>She could kill you with a wink of her eye<em>

Hermione's P.O.V

"Viktor I need a drink. Do you mind if we sit?" I asked as I began making my way over to the table where Ron and Harry currently were. In the background I heard Viktor grunt in what I concluded was approval and I kept walking, determined to reach the table before he pulled me back out onto the dance floor. As I reached the table I wrapped my arms around Ron's waist, and peering over his shoulder I asked innocently "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting a drink what does it look like Hermione? Honestly why don't you go find Viktor and leave us alone. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way." Ron retorted.

I stopped short removing my arms from around him and instead put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at me. "Ron," I barely whispered "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's bloody wrong Hermione. Everything's just peachy, but do me a favour and talk to someone else will you? I'm not in the mood for a heart-to-heart right now. Look please can you talk to someone else; I won't be responsible for anything I might say if you stay here right now."

"But Ron…." I said as he threw his arms in the air and walked away. "I just want to talk," I found myself whispering, "Don't leave. I just want to talk." And with that I sat down on the nearest chair and felt my face automatically contort into a frown which promised trouble for anyone who bothered me. I felt rather than saw, Viktor back away as he approached me with drinks and lifted my head in time to see him attempting to blend in with the rest of the crowd, eager not to incur my wrath when I was so visibly angry.

_Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic  
>And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing<em>

Harry P.O.V

"Bloody Hell" I murmured to myself, as I stood frozen, torn between which of my friends needed me more at the current time. After deciding on starting with Hermione first, I began to move closer to her when she looked up at me, shook her head and mouthed "Not now" in my direction, all the while with her eyes flashing and her face contorted into the frown she always wore when Ron had pushed her patience too far. I felt myself moving backwards towards the door which Ron had just left through, and practically ran out the door, all the while feeling Hermione's gaze on me, silently ordering me to not even consider returning to her side anytime soon.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
>And the man at the back said<br>Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
>And the girl in the corner said<br>Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

Hermione P.O.V

I could distantly hear the band starting their next number, a slow melody, and it was then that I decided to move into the Entrance Hall so that I could gather my thoughts and hopefully use the quiet to my advantage while I attempted to figure out what in Merlin's name was up with Ron. Just as I stood to make my way out of the Great Hall, Viktor approached me, obviously intent on dragging me back out into the main crowd, but rather than verbally telling him to bugger off, I instead turned slowly so that I could make eye contact with him, mouthed "like hell" in his direction and with a final glare that I swear could have killed him on the spot had he not being so thick, I turned on my heel and made my way quickly and deliberately towards the doors leading to the Entrance Hall.

_Oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
>And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving<em>

Ron P.O.V

Even though I could tell that Harry was beyond pissed with me, it was good just to be able to sit and talk through everything with him. Just as I was getting to the part about why I was acting the way I was however, the bane of my existence, and my verbal sparring partner made her way through the doors in front of us, looking ready to murder the next person she seen. Trying to stop myself I stood and was about to make a comment I knew I would regret, she looked up at me, eyes flashing, and tear tracks down her face and yelled, pointing menacingly at me "YOU BLOODY PRAT RONALD WEASLEY." Too shocked to move I stood there opening my mouth and shutting it silently as she advanced towards me, "All I asked was what the bloody hell was wrong and YOU have the gall to tell me, in not so many words to more or less piss off? HOW DARE YOU?" I remained standing there pulling my latest impersonation of a goldfish, while I saw Harry backing away, back into one of the many alcoves along the stairs. "How could you?" she barely whispered as she was standing in front of me. "How could you?" and it was with that she broke down and attempted to run up the stairs, crashing into me as went past, knocking us both to the ground, as I heard the final bar of the current song being played finish.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
>And the man at the back said<br>Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
>And the girl in the corner said<br>Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
>Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz<br>Ballroom blitz_

Hermione P.O.V

It was my luck that I had to not only trip, but fall on top of Ron in the process, only I could manage that. Just as I was about to get up however, the last thing I expected to hear was Ron laughing as we tried to disentangle our limbs, and by laughing I don't mean a quiet chuckle, no, embarrassingly enough it surpassed a booming laugh and went straight to a high- pitched, hysterical laugh that shocked me, angered me, but also proved to be infectious, and without knowing why I began to laugh along with him. Finally, after we managed to both get too our feet, Ron turned to me and said "Right, instead of fighting lets go turn heads and tear up the dance floor," while wearing his cheeky grin "I can guarantee we'll be the talk of Hogwarts." Smiling, but too shocked to speak I just looked at him wordlessly and eventually mumbled incoherently "mmrkayyh," blushing but hoping he somehow interpreted this as "okay" I looked at him pleadingly. I was spared further humiliation by him grinning at me, taking my hand and leading me back into the Great Hall, where as he predicted every head turned and, almost as if they had seen Harry walking in behind us holding a massive cue-card, every single mouth dropped open at the sight of us walking hand-in-hand, all except Dumbledore, of course, who merely winked in our direction and broke the ice by screaming "BALLROOM BLITZ" at the top of his lungs.

_It's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz  
>It's it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz<em>

Dumbledore P.O.V

Really what else could I have done in this particular situation I thought to myself, may as well take the heat off them and back onto me, their mildly eccentric headmaster. However, the true icing on the cake of the night had to come, when I saw Harry walk back into the Hall, take one final glance in Cho and Diggory's direction and approach one Miss Weasley and, though I couldn't hear what was being said, I saw him gesture at the dance floor with his head, a smile on his face, and Ginny nodding enthusiastically. It wasn't until the couple revolved when they were dancing that I saw Ginny's face, and I swear I have never seen a happier face in all my days, and in that moment I knew that no matter what was said or done, she would always be a pillar of support for the dear boy. With that in mind I knew that, even with the remainder of the Triwizard tournament looming, that for now at least all truly was well.


End file.
